


Cose inaspettate

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Cose inaspettateFandom: Yuri!!! On icePairing: Viktor x YuuriChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Viktor si rivela inaspettatamente (?) un vero maestro nell'arte del blowjob.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Cose inaspettate  
> Fandom: Yuri!!! On ice  
> Pairing: Viktor x Yuuri  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Viktor si rivela inaspettatamente (?) un vero maestro nell'arte del blowjob.

Se c’era qualcosa che Yuuri Katsuri mai si sarebbe aspettato, era che non solo potesse conoscere a fondo il suo più grande idolo, ma che quest’ultimo potesse succhiargli in quel modo la propria erezione.  
Quella bocca bollente era talmente passionale che quasi aveva la sensazione che da lì a quella parte gliel’avrebbe potuto staccare, visto la foga che Viktor stesse impiegando in quell’attività che andava ben oltre il rapporto che un allenatore avrebbe dovuto avere.  
Il piacere poi era talmente devastante che per quanto cercasse di trattenersi, erano pur sempre all’onsen sia chiaro, tanto più diventava difficile. La sua mente era dominata da tutto quel piacere e non resisteva più: voleva venire cosa che si realizzò pochi secondi dopo provando un’estati incredibile che mai si sarebbe aspettata.  
Fu quella sera che Yuuri capì: Viktor Nikiforov non solo era il pattinatore più sensuale e imbattibile di tutto il mondo, ma inaspettatamente si era rivelato un vero maestro del blowjob e nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad eguagliarlo. Proprio come su pista era e sarebbe rimasto per sempre il numero uno.


	2. Richieste Inaspettate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Richieste Inaspettate  
> Fandom: Yuri!!!! On Ice  
> Pairing: Yuuri x Viktor  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Bottom!Viktor

Chi avrebbe potuto immaginare quali potessero essere le fantasie del pattinatore di figura più forte di tutto il mondo? Nemmeno Katsuki Yuuri aveva minimamente sfiorato certe idee, neanche nei suoi sogni più profondi, ma quando quella sera gli aveva rivelato: «Yuuri, sai mi sono sempre chiesto cosa si provi in un ruolo passivo: vogliamo provare?»  
Doveva ammettere che mai si sarebbe aspettato una simile proposta da qualcuno, figuriamo dal vecchio idolo che, adesso, poteva benissimo essere considerato il suo amante.  
Cosa doveva dirgli? Era così confuso che a stento riusciva a spiccicare qualcosa di decente ma un po’ timidamente si avvicinò al russo e gli rispose: «Scusa, Viktor, non so se… io ne sia in… grado»  
Era fin troppo teso e cercava in qualsiasi modo di calmarsi, ma la mano tremava così tanto da non riuscire ad avvicinarsi alle natiche di Nikiforov che sembravano pronte ad accoglierlo.  
Non voleva deludere il suo allenatore: “è come pattinare” si disse fra sé e sé “Devo solo abbandonare tutti i pensieri e lasciarmi andare”  
Se fosse così facile, l’avrebbe già fatto, ma quel corpo a dir poco perfetto sembrava così voglioso che si bloccò: “E se non gli piacerà?” pensò tendendo nervosamente le dita con il lubrificante all’ano “Ci devo almeno provare!”  
Era caldo all’interno, più di quanto Yuuri avesse immaginato, e talmente stretto che i polpastrelli quasi facevano fatica a spalmare l’unguento, ma inaspettatamente diventata sempre più facile muoversi: “Dev’essere pronto” costatò.  
Ammetteva che se prima aveva trovato Viktor “semplicemente” caldo, in quell’istante comprese che non fosse semplicemente “tiepido”, ma era una vera pentola in bollore: era così focoso ed intenso da aver la sensazione di essere un Katsudon in piena cottura che il russo stava cucinando col proprio corpo: “Che sensazione meravigliosa!”  
Per Yuuri in quell’istante fu impossibile non spingere in quel corpo, voleva essere cucinato a puntino da quel ragazzo diventando il Katsudon più buono e delizioso del creato.

******  
«Allora, Viktor, ti è piaciuto?»  
«Per essere la prima volta non è stata male, ma devi fare ancora molta pratica.»


	3. Situazioni inaspettate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Situazioni inaspettate  
> Fandom: Yuri!!! on Ice  
> Pairing: Yuuri x Viktor  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Sperma tra i capelli e sulle ciglia

Viktor, mai era riuscito a capire come facessero le labbra di Yuuri a essere così meravigliose, erano calde e talmente umide che il suo animo veniva completamente estasiato.  
Se doveva essere sincero, a volte aveva la sensazione che l’avesse scambiato per un succulento Katsudon: l’espressione che aveva quando lo succhiava, travolgendolo completamente con quell’estasi atroce, era la stessa che aveva quando mangiava quel piatto tanto amato dal ragazzo giapponese.  
Sentiva quella bocca così lussuriosa assaporarlo con quell’intensità da dargli quasi l’idea che volesse sbranarlo, quella sensazione era così meravigliosa che per il russo non esisteva piacere migliore.  
«Yuuri…» gemette Viktor «Ah… s… sto venendo…»  
Non capì perché d’impulso, Yuuri, si staccò la sua bocca, ma tutto il frutto della passionalità di quella bocca gli schizzò fra le ciglia e capelli: e che spettacolo meraviglioso!  
Per un solo istante, il russo, ebbe la sensazione che il proprio cuore si fosse paralizzato di fronte all’immagine sensuale del suo meraviglioso ed erotico ragazzo: quello sperma gli donava un fascino unico che finì per rapirlo completamente.  
Fino a che punto sarebbe arrivato quell’Eros? Viktor non sapeva dirlo, ma non vedeva l’ora di scoprirlo.


	4. Domande inaspettate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Domande inaspetate  
> Fandom: Yuri!!! on Ice  
> Pairing: Viktor x Yuri  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Yuuri chiede a Viktor di toccarsi per lui

Ad un certo punto certe esigente per un ragazzo sono come completamente indomabili e quando l’erezione pulsava in quella maniera Viktor desiderava solo buttarsi sul letto e toccarsi fino a sentirsi soddisfatto.  
Era così che lo faceva fino a quando non aveva poggiato gli occhi su Katsuki Yuuri l’essere più ammaliante che avesse mai visto, era talmente affascinato da quel giapponese che su quel letto aveva iniziato a toccarsi per lui, ignorando i vecchi richiami, dopo che lui gli aveva chiesto: «Viktor, ti toccheresti per me? Io farò altrettanto per te»  
Si toccavano immaginando che fossero loro a masturbarsi le reciproche erezioni che si muovevano all’unisono seguendo la melodia di Eros, quella canzone che li aveva fatti avvicinare, conoscere e innamorarsi: era la colonna sonora che accompagnava la loro vita e che entrambi avrebbero ascoltato e riascoltato fino alla fine dei tempi.


	5. Bellezza Inaspettata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Bellezza inaspettata  
> Fandom: Yuri!!! on Ice  
> Pairing: Viktor x Yuuri  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Bellezza

Yuuri nei suoi ventitré anni di vita, mai si sarebbe aspettato che un ragazzo potesse essere dotato di una bellezza simile a quella di Viktor. Era pur vero che l’avesse sempre idrolizzato ma dal vivo il fascino di quel russo aveva assunto un aspetto del tutto diverso da quello che era abituato a vedere durante le sue spettacolari esibizioni.  
L’espressione che mostrava in quel futon era completamente differente dalle solite e il suo cuore ebbe un grosso fremito e distogliere lo sguardo dal quella bocca estasiata, per il giapponese, era del tutto impossibile.  
Voleva far capire di cosa fosse capace, farlo fremere con la propria lingua leccandogli con veemenza l’erezione e vedere il lato più sexy del suo idolo e coah. Solo lui aveva avuto davvero il piacere di osservare quella meraviglia e si sentiva orgoglioso di essere l’unico a scorgere la sua vera sensualità.  
Per Yuuri, la tentazione di vederlo nella sua massima bellezza era talmente forte che non riusciva a fermarsi succhiandolo fino a straziare quel magnifico pattinatore.  
«Yuuri… » gemette il russo «sto venendo…»  
E fu all’ora che la vide, quel volto segnato dal piacere più intenso che avrebbe potuto mai provare e, in quell’istante, Yuuri, sentì che non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di quel russo e dalla sua estasiante espressione.


End file.
